Private Victory Party
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Fitz is re elected in 2016 presidential election and Olivia gives him a private victory party. fluffy smut for my bff Happy Birthday Melanie aka RachGellerGreen


This fic is a birthday present for my bff RachGreenGeller. Check her out her Scandal fics rock! Also the idea for this fic came from the fact we had an election for Mayor in our city last Tuesday. This is my second attempt at a Scandal fic. It takes place a year in the future. Fitz and Olivia are newlyweds and James and Harrison are still alive. This is an Olitz standalone smut/fluff fic.

Disclaimer: All Scandal characters belong to Shonda Rhimes but if she wants to give my bff a birthday present she'd be happy to take President Fitzgerald Grant off her hands!

Private Victory Party

The polls closed hours ago and it was official. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant was the winner of the 2016 Presidential election. He would be in office for 4 more years. Olivia Pope-Grant smiled as Fitz took her hand leading her on stage. He stepped up to the podium to address the guests attending his victory party. Everyone cheered waving their "Grant for the People" posters as he began to speak.

Olivia stood beside her husband looking around. She watched the newly appointed, and first gay vice president Cyrus Beene grab his husband press secretary James Novak kissing him. Next to them stood the attorney general David Rosen his arms around his girlfriend Abby, Olivia's best friend. Also at the party Huck, Quinn and Harrison who was busy flirting with the female party goers. She smiled she loved her friends but she couldn't wait to get her husband alone for their own private victory party.

Cyrus glanced at Olivia he knew the look the new first lady had in her eyes. Unfortunately he'd seen it many times. "They better not say they need the room" he muttered to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Cy we'll have our own private victory party" James winked having heard him.

He groaned but he secretly couldn't wait to celebrate with the love of his life.

As soon as Fitz finished his speech Olivia grabbed his hand dragging him from the room. Hal and Tom followed close behind. They stopped when the couple disappeared into an empty room.

"Livy" Fitz spoke once the door closed "Are you alright" he asked.

"Mmm I'm fine Mr. President it's time for your private victory party "she grins grabbing his tie pulling him to her kissing him deeply.

Fitz moans kissing back sliding his tongue into her warm mouth. As they continue to kiss his hands move down to her perfect ass pushing her into him.

Olivia moans when she feels his erection pressing against her instantly soaking her panties. Fitz backs her up into a desk in the room. He slides his hand under her dress moving up to her panties slipping his fingers under the thin fabric gliding them through her dripping wet folds. "You're so wet" he whispers in her ear.

"That's what you do to me baby" she moaned.

Fitz smears her wetness through her slick folds before curling his fingers around her panties ripping the thin fabric from her body. He pushes her back on the desk parting her legs.

"Fitz" Olivia moans "This is supposed to be your victory party" she gasps feeling his breath against her core.

"I know and I'm celebrating with a little taste of chocolate" he grins placing his lips on her dragging his tongue through her sweet wetness.

"Oooh Fitz" Olivia grabs a handful of his thick curly hair.

Fitz licked, nipped, and sucked every inch of her, causing her to buck her hips and cry his name. He placed a hand on her abdomen to try and still her as he sucked her clit between his lips nipping the sensitive bud of flesh.

"Oh God! Oh Fuck! Fitz!" She moans loudly griping his hair tighter.

He gripped her thighs pulling her closer as he devours every inch of her warm, wet pussy.

Mmm fuck Fitz! I'm gonna cum" she cries out.

"Let go Livy cum for me" he murmurs against her skin.

The vibration of his voice as he sucked her folds sent her over the edge, she arches her back screaming his name as she cums hard.

After licking up all her juices he pulls her up and fuses his lips with hers.

Olivia moans tasting herself on his tongue. She runs her hand between then and runs her freshly manicured fingertips over the bulge in his pants before popping the button on his pants pushing them and his boxers down his hips setting his big thick erection free. She wraps her small hand around his throbbing cock stroking it. She moves her lips to his ear "Fuck me Mr. President, fuck me hard"

"Your wish is my command my first lady" Fitz grabs her waist pulling her down on the edge of the desk lifting her foot to his shoulder. He laces himself and thrusts into her, burying himself deep inside her tightness.

Olivia moans he's the only man who's ever filled her completely, they were a perfect fit. Jake and Edison had nothing on her husband President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd. She tossed her head back gasping when he started to pound into her hard and fast. "Yes yes like that!" she moaned "Fuck me Fitz!" she cried

They glistened with sweat as their bodies slammed together. Fitz moves his hand between them rubbing her clit while he continued to pound into her.

"Oh God! Oooh fuck!" Olivia moaned loudly "I'm close!"

Fitz knew her words were true. Her walls were tightening around his cock. "Fuck Livy!" he moaned his thrusts getting sloppy.

She moaned crying out his name as a mind blowing orgasm shot though her body like lighting.

Fitz thrust into her a few more times before he had his own release, shooting his seed inside her. He gently lifted her leg of him and pulled her sweaty body into his "I love you Olivia Grant" he panted kissing her temple.

"I love you too President Grant" She kissed him on the cheek.

Fitz smiled holding her closer. He would be leader of the free world for the next 4 years but this time his first lady was the true love of his life, his wife, his Olivia and together they were unstoppable.

Author's Note: And there you have it. Please be kind with your reviews I am a Gladiator but I have only written smut for Castle and Beckett on Castle. Happy Birthday Melanie aka RachGreenGeller! Seriously go check out her Scandal fics Gladiators!


End file.
